The big question
by TheBlackParadeIsLove
Summary: All you dana logan fans listen up this is a romance story of them hope you like it and R&R that means read and review for the people who didn't know


the big question

a/n: i love this pair and they are 18 in this)

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the characters of Zoey101. The cast of Zoey101 and the family channel own it.

the VVVVVVVVVVV's you see mean next scene.

It was a pretty normal day when Zoey,Nicole and Dana were having a salad and a pop when logan comes by and askes to speak to Dana. So Dana goes over and Logan askes her is she wanted to go to a movie. "Yes I will ask Zoey and Nicole right now"."No,No,No I want to go with you and you only because I ,I,I love you Dana. I have always loved you ever since i saw how good of an athlete and well i want to be your boytoy". "Why do you tell me now i mean i have always loved you logan. Yes i will so should I tell Zoey,Nicole,Chase and Mike"? "NO i dont want them to know that I have fellings for you cause they think I love Nicole".

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"OMFG(OMFG means oh my fucking god) they thought that you liked Nicole". "Well ya that is why she always came over and she even tried to have sex with me but i said no we are to young". "she accually beleived me". Omg(oh my god) well when should I come over"? Dana asked." How 'bout 6:30". But Logan the movie does not start until 8:50". "Well i know that but we could have some fun(raising an eyebrow),if you know what I mean".

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

(1:00 pm) Ring Ring Ring. "Hey this is Nicole Whats up". "Not much you"dana said with a out of breath type of voice. "Oh not much so why did Logan want to talk to you"? "Oh no reason he just told me that he thought me and Mike should go out on a date some time and that he would pay for it too". "cool so are you guys going out"Nicole asked. "No not at all Me and Logan NO.Oh mean me and Mike no he is too lazy"!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"hey Zoey, can I ask you a question"?Dana asked."Well sure shoot"Zoey said while she laghed politly. "Well if a girl likes a guy and he askes her out what should she do if her friend likes him and tried to have sex with him before"?Dana asked in one breath. I would tell the friend that this boy likes you and that you like him to and if she is mad at you well you will still have more friedns and maybe you could patch things up with that friend. But why do you ask"? Oh no reason,Thanks I got to prepare Bye Bye"!Dana said as she speeded off to see A shower(she stonk).

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

(6:00) "Hey i brang an extra pair of clothes should I change into it"? Dana said when Logan answered the door. "well ya cause your wearing a sweater and a pair or five of sweat pants". "ok i will be a minute"Dana said ."o ya and this is much more sexy"...(5 min later) (Dana comes out in a mini skirt is just covering the back part(but) and a belly tanktop)"So what do you think"while she twirls around in a circle. "It's uh uh wow i mean why this sexy on a first date I mean it is beutiful and you are too. Oh here some hair is out of place let me get that".(while logan gets the peice of hair he leans in to kiss her)"what are you doing Logan I mean lets go in the bedroom instead". Okay lets go". Logan said.(he motions her to the door and when she goes ahead he grabs her ass.)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

" So Logan can you warm me up with a blanket" Dana askes like she is innocent. "sure why dont you come up and I will read you a story I wrote and I can warm you up aswell". "Okay"she said."Can I have a push up there though"She said. Okay on three.One,two,three and with a push he pushed up her skirt as well. What will she do?

a/n Hope you liked it I timed it for valentines day and I wont update if I dont get atleast 5 reviews in 2 weeks thanks

habohotty


End file.
